


sleepy stars

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Witch!Freddie, nymph!brian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: Brian has to drag Freddie away from his cauldron after hours of trying to make his potion right.





	sleepy stars

Freddie had been reading and brewing all day. Cooped up in his basement, working out a healing potion that he kept seeming to get wrong.

He hadn’t even noticed that Brian had walked down the steps and was stood right in front of his pot, an unimpressed look across his features. The sky nymph's hair was a little frizzy from the vapor from the cauldron and Freddie gave a sheepish smile.

“I’m afraid to ask what time it is,” The witch said, cowering like a child that just got caught doing something naughty.

“It’s 7 am,” Brian stated. “I was sure that you would join me in bed so you can imagine just how unhappy I was to find your side cold.”

The nymph had always loved cuddling. Anytime he was sitting, he had his head on Freddie’s shoulder or their feet were entangled. They were always touching and Freddie found it adorable. But Freddie had a bad habit of losing track of time; he got into a trance that nothing could break him out of.

“You skipped lunch, dinner, and your breakfast is upstairs getting cold,” Brian complained. He was pouting and Freddie knew that he had to give his potion a rest. Maybe a break would help come up with new ideas.

As the pair marched out of the humid basement, the exhaustion of staying up all night with no food hit the witch. He leaned on Brian a little more, lacing their fingers together as he sat down at the table that had eggs, toast, and coffee. He ate quickly, letting the warm foods morph his tiredness into sleepiness and looking around at the kitchen. There was a pan in the sink but everything else was cleaned up.

“Once you finish, we should sleep,” Brian said, his hair glowing a silver the way it did when he was happy. The light made the older man smile; he could make his lover happy just by being with him. “After we sleep, we have band practice.”

Freddie just nodded along, willing to follow Brian anywhere.

“Why don’t you clean up downstairs so we don’t burn the flat down,” Brian mused, gently prodding his boyfriend in the direction of the stairs. He grumbled and walked down half the flight, muttering an incantation and watched as all his supplies was put away, just the way the sky nymph liked it. Then he climbed the stairs, made his way into the bedroom and saw Brian lowering the curtains.

The sight made Freddie smile. He couldn’t sleep with yellow light. Daytime naps or those yellow-toned night lights caused him to get distracted. Yellow meant get up and go, it didn’t mean sleep or rest, just excitement and joy.

“Are you just going to stand there or…” Brian prompted, already under the covers. Freddie grinned and jumped onto the bed, shuffling under and becoming wrapped up in Brian’s limbs. Freddie muttered another spell, causing the room to become pitch black, just like nighttime had come again.

After a few moments of silence, the witch spoke. “Bri, will you do the star thing?” He asked.

He felt his lover nod before seeing the little white dots appear on the ceiling. It looked exactly like the night sky, just clearer. The soft glow from the stars coaxed him into a deep sleep, choosing to forget about their band practice later.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles!


End file.
